When Push Comes to Shove
by IkuyaKirishima 2019
Summary: When Clark unknowingly gets Kara involved in his fight against a dangerous alien, he realizes that family comes first, especially when Kara gets ambushed by the same criminal who first attack Clark. *Close to Death Experiences*
1. The beginning

6/12/17

Superman dodged bullet after bullet until all the criminals were captured. This was pretty routinely. When he returned to the Daily Planet for a day of work, he noticed the message received from Kara. After reading, instinctively he pursued Perry White until he got a couple days off for "family emergency".

By time he got to National City, he was not but 5 cars away from the fight when he saw Kara get knocked to the ground unmoving. He dropped to the ground and finished the all-too-familiar assailant off before grabbing Kara and flying to the DEO. As if waiting for an entrance, Winn was standing, watching, and waiting.

"Clark, what brings yo-" he stopped when he looked down at Kara, "Kara! What happened to her?" Before an answer was giving, Hank, Alex, and James had all turned around by then along with the rest of the available DEO agents.

* * *

4 Days Earlier - 6/8/17

* * *

Clark had gotten in touch with Kara to check in with the recent villain he heard about.

She had relieved him by telling him that she had earlier apprehended him.

"That's great, and not a surprise, always knew you would be stronger than me one day."

"Ha, Clark, have you forgotten that I already am stronger than you. Remember when Rea controlled you and forced you to try to kill me?"

With no response back, Kara began to type again.

"Well I got to get back before I get fired ... again."

"Yeah, me too" Clark used that to finish up the conversation.

Of course Clark was proud with Kara for having being stronger than him but little did she know, he was still a little insecure about it. Sure she was a great superhero but he was suppose to be the great superman who defends Metropolis, but if people hear about Supergirl potentially being stronger than Superman, who's gonna favor superman anymore? Clark was beginning to get paranoid by it.

* * *

Metropolis City, The Next Day -6/9/17

* * *

Superman heard of a distress about an attack in the park. By time he arrived, fire blazing along park objects and destroyed monuments. This was gonna be a walk in the park for him, but he was deadly mistaken. The assailant overpowered him until superman caught his attention and distracted him. He took this opportunity to jump up and use his super strength to push this guy to the ground. Full-Force, he eventually knocked out the treacherous criminal while he was unconscious, Superman stopped to catch his breath. Surprisingly, he learned that he is having even more trouble trying to breathe then he usually does.

When Night Came, Clark Was still trying to figure out how to control his breathing, he didn't have much time cause another unknown source was hurdling towards his apartment.


	2. Disagreement

**_That Same Night_**

Superman heard the people screaming, and when he looked outside, he saw a building sign for the daily planet start to fly down towards the street, but if it continued at this speed, it would have eventually slammed into the side of his apartment building.

Flying as fast as he could, he flew straight into the sign multiple times breaking it up, finishing it up by using his heat ray vision to destroy the falling pieces. All but one. A bystander was standing directly under it. Clark sped towards the young man and picked him up so he wouldn't get hit.

"You ok, sir?" Clark asked while still flying

"I think so" He could barely speak, still in fright he waited till he was on the ground to loosen his grip on Superman. When he was let go he turned to Superman before he flew off. "Thanks, for saving my life."

With a smirk, Clark responded corky, "It's what I do." And with that he flew off.

* * *

Following Morning-6/10/17

* * *

Clark got curious about a friend and flew toward their city to check up in person.

He got to the front door and knocked but stood away from the door so he wouldn't be the first thing they see when they open the door.

The door opens and Clark immediately walks towards her and gives her a hug.

"Clark? What are you doing here." She asked excited and happy to see him.

"Just wanted to check up and see how the crime fighting was going."

"Um...ok I guess. What's up, you normally never visit unless it means trouble."

"Well, Kara, I actually was wondering if I could stay here for a couple of days, just to get away and cool off." The look Kara was making made it seem as though it wasn't the best of ideas to have him here at this particular time of the year.

"Please, Kara, you won't even know i'm here and plus I could help at the DEO too." He had a look of pity on his face and in his eyes, it looked as if he would die inside if she refused. Reluctantly she agreed slowly.

"Fine, Fine! It might actually be nice having you around for a change."

 _In front of the T.V. that night, Clark had told Kara about the sudden breathing problems and what happened at his apartment the night before_

"You sure you ok about that?" With a nod she continued, "And I mean it can't be coincidence that a Daily Planet billboard, the place you work, came crashing down near the place where you live and almost hits your apartment, not to mention the fact that you are Superman. Think about it, Clark."

Clark was obviously upset that she didn't seem to believe him at all. He told her it was an accident and that is all it was.

"It was just an accident anyway, you know how many billboard are by my apartment?"

Clark felt like he was being treated like a child, when she questioned him about a silly little accident saying it was wrong of him to think it was an accident, telling _him_ to _think about it._

"Maybe it wasn't an accident", Clark thought, "No that's impossible no one was around, Kara is just getting to you."


	3. Pushing Her Away

Superman could tell something was wrong before he even went to sleep. On the couch, he slowly watched his own eyelids go shut.

Startled by a frequent banging he jumped up awake. Kara was asleep and this made a perfect opportunity for Clark to see what was going on without disturbing her. Clark made his way to the window but nothing out of the norm was catching his attention. Eventually it was decided that he was just dreaming when he heard the sounds.

As if on cue, a loud BANG was heard and even Kara woke up with this one. "Clark, what are you doing? Where's the noise coming from?" Looking around, nothing was strange and there was nothing, absolutely nothing on the streets not even the light post where on.

"That's what I was trying to figure out." Were the last things muttered before he turned around and faced the window.

"You sure you ok? You don't eat, you barely sleep, you say there is something wrong with your breathing which has not been a problem since you showed up here, and you are not even concerned about anything happening recently!" Maybe Kara was sleepy but she sure seemed like she was wide awake and ready to fight.

"Recently? Recently all you have done is judge me, ignore me, treat me like a kid, and never let me explain before you jump to a conclusion about EVERYTHING! So tell me what I have not been noticing recently cause I seem to notice more than you realize!" Clark has not even faced her yet, still staring out the window.

"You are a kid! I was suppose to be 12 YEARS OLDER than you. But mom and dad made sure you went first, and I was stuck in the Phantom Zone for 24 years. 24 YEARS Kal! I have never judged you since I got here cause i'm your family and the only one you have right now. You don't notice how the 'so-called-accident' last night to your building was not even an accident, but I guess you are too busy wanting to play the greatest superhero ever to notice anything that may be real. Your acting lazy too not even check on anything in the world."

There was a moment of silence before Kara continued, "And at least I wasn't the one who abandoned their city."

Clark had whipped around and faced Kara with a devil in his eyes of hatred before he even started talking. "The LAST TIME I CHECKED I was the only Kryptonian born, I should be the one with the powers. ONLY me, you were just another disgraceful thing that was grown underwater like a silly little defenseless plant or animal."

Clark and Kara knew he had crossed a line. "Kara I didn't mea-"

"No Clark you're right I wasn't born like you. Remember when I said I was your family, I guess I...NO I know I was wrong. We were never and will never be family. Family is something you keep and love." She slowly made her way to the window, "Not something you destroy in hatred or jealousy and I never loved you. I made a promise to watch over you, that was it!" Kara now stood on the window pane and turned her head sideways to look at him with her eyes and where he couldn't see her whole face.

"You know I didn't want you to think I was destroying our family." Clark tries to grab her arm but she yanks it away.

"Yeah, cause to be able to destroy something, means it existed first. " She looked at him now, "You did not destroy our family, CAUSE IT NEVER EXISTED. I will always hate you KAL-EL!"

"KARA!" Clark runs to the window but she had already jumped off and vanished right when another BANG was heard, but louder and closer.


	4. The Day Before the Incident

The Day Before The Incident 6/11/17 **12:05 am**

* * *

Of course, Clark had waited for Kara to return, but when he went to fly after her, he found nothing, he could not even hear her.

After a few hours or flying, he was soon back at the Daily Planet. He just waited on top of the Daily Planet building for about 30 more minutes before he decided to just go back to his apartment. He felt guilty and upset for the way he treated Kara. He was angry at himself and he had punched a hole in the wall next to the fridge.

 _ **At Work 6:45**_

Daily routine he sat his desk and slowly typed doing it all without a second thought of other people around, except for Louis of course. It was a typical day with nothing different.

Throughout the whole day he had been trying to get in contact with Kara, but nothing. The only text he got was, ''Leave me alone Clark''. Sent from Kara about the time he was on the Daily Planet building earlier. He put his head down in shame and found himself back to typing his report.

 **At His Apartment 5:50**

"Kara, I know you're mad at me, I deserve the silent treatment, but im sorry." With a break and a sigh, " Just please call me." Clark hung up.

When he opened his phone again he finally looked at the number of calls he made to Kara, 27 times and 15 voicemails. Clark wondered if he was ever going to hear from Kara again. But all that drifted away when he went to bed again. Not knowing that he missed 13 calls from Hank Henshaw, 9 calls from James, 14 different text from James, and 34 calls/text from Alex, all while trying to get in touch with Kara and some while he was sleeping.

* **I know it is short, but this is the second or third to last chapter. This is suppose to be the last day until the incident when the story originally started.***


	5. AN chapter - Update on Story

**First, I wanted to say I am sorry for the delay. (Early College Option classes)**

 **Second, I will start to finish this story starting either today or tomorrow.**

 **Third, I will admit that I have had "** ** _writers block"_** **for the longest time.**

 **This is the start of Thanksgiving break, so I have time to finish this story, THAT IS IF I GET SOME HELP FOR THIS STORY. Any one who can private message or COMMENT on this "CHAPTER'' with a suggestion of how to finish/add on to this story, please feel free to do so.**

 **I thank you all for your continued support.**

 **Please don't be shy to give me ideas. I will give shout outs in my nest chapter to the ideas I got and which one(s) I chose to use. Feel free to give multiple suggestions.**

 **Thank you all**

 **NeonCC signing off.**


End file.
